Revelations
by Yaoi flame
Summary: Seto and Joey end up in bed together on winter vacation and Tristan has some suspicions…And Kaiba discovers he has a talent for singing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither YGO nor Enigma's "T.N.T. for the brain". I own only idea.**

**Summary: Seto and Joey end up in bed together on winter vacation and Tristan has some suspicions…And Kaiba discovers he has a talent for singing.**

**Author's note: Sorry if my grammar is wrong…..**

**The words in italic are Kaiba's and Joey's mutual thoughts.**

**Revelations **

Chapter 1

Nails scratching smooth pale skin.

Panting.

Wrestling.

Moaning.

A bit of screaming.

"Shut it!" an annoyed voice murmurs while panting.

"Aaaahhhh…..Mmmmmph…….." is the other's answer. "Faster, harder…" he whispers.

"Quieter!"

"N-no…Ah…I can't…Just…Carry on…Mph…"

More wrestling.

"I want to swallow some."

"Pervert!"

Kaiba strokes his cock into Joey's mouth. White shiny substance is gliding down his gorgeous face. He is licking his lips and opens his mouth for more of it.

His eyes shut, his breathing becoming normal.

His opponent's struggling not to show how this new sensation is shaking his being. But he loses the battle.

"Mmmmmph…Oh…" his whole body is jerking.

Kaiba closes his sapphire eyes.

Joey is insatiable.

"Tastes nice…"

"Will you ever shut up?!" Kaiba shouts.

"Would you like to taste some of mine?"

But before even processing the question in his mind, Kaiba finds himself pinned against the bed.

"Would ya?"

"What?!" he yells in annoyance.

"Suck on my cock?"

"Gladly!" he smirks and stands to his knees to taste delicious seed of Joey.

"Ahhhmm…You act so strange tonight…What's up?"

"No talking, mutt…"

It's winter vacation. A new romance in the mountains.

**Retrospection**

Kaiba wandered into Joey's room by accident couple of nights ago.

Joey was naked, just got out of the shower.

It was dark in there.

But the moonlight was revealing everything that was supposed to be seen.

Joey's slender body. Joey's mystical eyes. Joey's member.

_Let's melt all the sorrow into this night, into this strange game of seme and uke…_

And the game started.

"Why don't you stay for a…drink?"

"I'd better leave."

"Stay…"

"Why, mutt?"

"To make friends with me…I feel so..."

"Lonely?"

"No! I've got plenty of friends…Just don't feel like going with them on karaoke night…or night skiing. I don't know how to ski…"

"So you want me to make you company?"

"Sort of." Joey nodded.

"Just forget it, mutt."

"My name is Joey."

Seto stood there near the door, but his steps getting away from them.

"What game do you want to play?"

"A game?"

"Yeah. I suggest: _A puppy and his master_"

"Get out!"

But Kaiba already grabbed Joey.

_I will show you the joys of shipping with me…_

_Puppyshipping…_

And that's how Joey got trapped into the circle of lust with his enemy.

Their nights were quiet.

Just silent moans now and then.

**End of retrospection**

Until this night.

Joey knows the game is named wrong. It wasn't at all like seme and uke thing. Kaiba is rather nice to him. They're equal in their activities.

Their dark little secret…Only theirs…

Kaiba takes his seed greedily.

After some more wrestling, they exchange a kiss. A deep, passionate kiss.

"I've gotta go before your geek squad comes to look for you in your room." Says Kaiba.

Joey just nods.

Kaiba leaves.

_What if I feel something deeper, if I discovered something beneath your skin…Something like a…_

"Joey!"

Another morning.

"Let's go skiing!"

His cheerful friend Tristan.

'Stop jumping on my bed!" Joey protests.

"Come on, it's a beautiful day out there!"

The blond gets up. He's still sleepy.

Tristan notices something strange about his best friend.

"Is everything ok with you?"

"You know I don't know how to ski. I'm afraid of it and you're constantly making pressure on me." exclaims Joey.

"C'mon! Where's your adventurer spirit?!"

"Gone with the fear!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Let me show you something beyond the expected…_

"I'm going out with them to the karaoke competition tonight."

"You said you hated it."

"I love karaoke. I can't ski, but I can sing."

"Then…?"

"I wanted to fuck with you then..."

_It is called privileged friendship…_

"…And to make friends..."

_It is called my lusting for you…Suddenly and deeply…Madly…Badly…It's a winter tale about how I hate you and that makes me shiver when I see you…Because you're there naked in front of me…And you're revealing me the truth._

"…To try something new…"

_To understand your being through making love._

'_Seto…'_

'_Joey…'_

"…If you want to, you can come watch me."

"I think I'd do something more useful."

"To fuck another boy?"

"It's none of your business."

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I represent you…Joey!" the speaker shouts.

"He's going to sing us a song _"T.N.T. for the brain" _from _Enigma_."

Joey climbs on the stage.

The music starts. Joey takes the microphone and starts to dance somehow seductively, yet so innocent.

"Smell your skin,

Feel your breath…"

He whispers.

"You on my side,

I couldn't resist"

He's looking somewhere in the crowd, seems he's looking for someone.

"I hope I'll understand some day

What's the meaning of this crazy game.

It is real and pure

T.N.T. for the brain…"

Although the most of the song is music and back vocals, Joey fills it with his seductive, adorable, ecstatic dance.

Back vocals:

"Don't be scared and have no fear.

I will show you what it means.

If there's no pain,

Rules are still the same.

I'm with you,

Just lead me,

I'm ready to play…"

His eyes are wandering, caressing the crowd with his amber orbs.

And he finds what he's looking for.

A pair of cobalt eyes.

He smirks.

Instead of back vocals, he sings:

"….what you feel is insane

It is loooooooove and not a game…"

His voice is brilliant, while stabbing the ice with his amber fire.

The song ends. Crowd is in trance.

They're applauding.

They're fascinated.

"And for the end, I'd like to sing one song with my very good friend, Kaiba Seto!"

"You heard him, Mr. Kaiba!" shouts the speaker.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kaiba is in disbelief. He's trying to run away, but the crowd knows him very well. He's mighty Kaiba Seto, for God's sake!

He mutters something under his breath and goes to Joey.

Before even trying to give a death glare to the blond, the song starts.

"Just look at the text on the screen if you don't know lyrics." Whispers Joey.

"I practically invented that fucking machine!" Seto hisses.

After the performance, the crowd is in trance. They adore the duet.

"More, more!" they're shouting.

But Kaiba just leaves the stage, leaving Joey all alone.

**Yugi's room**

"Although you didn't win, the performance was brilliant!" says Yugi, excited.

"Especially the one with Kaiba!" mutters Tristan. His best friend seems stranger than before.

Singing.

Drinking.

Laughing.

A knock on the door.

Silence.

Yugi stands to open.

"Hey, Kaiba!" he says cheerfully.

"Can I see Joey?"

"Sure! Why don't you come in?"

"N-no. Just drag him here."

Hesitation.

"Ehm, Joey? Someone wants to see you."

Tristan raises an eyebrow.

Joey goes to the door.

"Kaiba?"

"We need to talk right now!"

"Hey! Why don't you try to relax a little? Come, join us!"

"Are you nuts?!"

Kaiba just looks at him blankly.

"Alright, alright! Just wait me in there…Here's a key. I'll be there in a minute." He tosses him key.

**Joey's room**

"What gives you the right to call me singing with you there?!"

"Why? What is bad in having a little fun?"

"_Fun_ is what we have in bed. We have nothing more than that. And nothing more beyond the said object!"

Joey lowers his head.

"I'm sorry." He says.

Kaiba shakes his head.

'Bad mutt!"

"Stop calling me a dog already!"

Joey is annoyed.

"Are you even aware that someone could suspect we're having something?"

"_You_ made a suspicion when knocking on Yugi's door, asking for me, ya know!"

_Let's forget and fuck!_

"You know I could kill you for that!"

"No emotions, Seto. No emotions! Just sex, pretty boy. Entertainment."

"Exactly."

"We should be more careful."

"Exactly."

"Do ya wanna fuck now?"

_Humming in my ear magical verses while falling in trance together with me…_

"You bet!"

They're grabbing each other greedily.

…_I know I owe you something…_

"Seto!"

"Scream my name louder!"

"Seto!!"

"Beg for more!"

"I'm begging…Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

"Damn you, Joseph fucking Wheeler!"

…_As you scream my name…_

The circle that never ends…

…_I know the others will hear us. There's no purpose in hiding anymore…_

"Joey! Is everything ok?"

"Fuck! It's Tristan!...Everything's alright, Tris!"

"Puppy…"

"Hush!"

"Come back here…"

"Is somebody with you?"

"It seems he's jealous."

"Shut up!...N-no!"

Can I come in?"

…_But why to reveal this when this is just a fun, it means absolutely nothing?! ..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who would have though I would end up like this?!" Joey hisses.

Tristan comes in.

'Fuck! We forgot to lock the door!...Tris, n-…"

It is too late.

"So, you're fucking with a rich boy!"

"Jesus!" Seto rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"I can explain!"

"There's no need, puppy! You're not his fucking girlfriend for fuck's sake!"

"Will you stop swearing?!"

"It was better when we were doing this fucking thing in silence!" exclaims Seto.

"What is wrong with you, Joey?" asks Tristan.

"Everything is fine with me! What the fuck is wrong with you, bumping in here just like that?!" demands Joey.

"You're swear…"

"Will you shut up and leave, Kaiba?!" Tristan shouts.

"Hey, don't yell at my…"

_Calling you my boyfriend…How far from the truth is that? What, what, what is wrong?!_

"Your what?!" yells Tristan.

"Why don't you both leave?!" Joey snaps.

"Just wait until others find out!"

"If you say anything, I'll kill you, Taylor!" threatens Seto. "Stop threatening my boy…Mutt."

"Oh, now he's your boyfriend! Joey, what about all those insults and all…? What about everything this rich snob had done to you since the day he met you?!"

Amber-eyed and cobalt-eyed duelists know Tristan has the point.

"What about me?!" Tristan shouts out.

Well that is creepy a little.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean by that?" asks Joey in confusion.

"Told you…" starts Seto again.

"Seto, put some clothes on and leave us alone, please", says Joey quietly, almost whispering.

"A-and now you're calling him by his first name!"

"Tris, this is a very big misunderstanding…" Joey tries to explain.

Seto dresses up, passing by Tristan, hissing at him a little.

A blank expression on Tristan's face. And yet, expression of pain and suffer is evident in his eyes.

"Tris…I don't understand at all…Why do you care who I am with?"

"I…I…" Tristan sits on the messy bed. "I…have been falling for you for quite some time now and…Well, I thought you feel the same way…Now I see I was wrong…**I **wanted to get in your pants and fuck you…But that damn Kaiba guy…"

Joey is in shock, off course. Tristan is in love in him. Tristan, his best friend.

"But how can that be?! I didn't notice anything…" he sits next to Tristan. "I thought you were after my sister…"

"I did it for you. Everything I did, I did it for you…I can't explain, but I was persuaded we will end up together eventually. "

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tristan…" Joey is about to hug him, but remembers that Tristan isn't the same old Tristan anymore.

"Just tell me…Do you have any feelings for that rich snob?"

'Well I…"

Was there anything?

"I…just don't know…"

Joey lowers his head. The situation is so embarrassing. "Well…It all started here, a couple of nights ago…accidentally…and we just couldn't stop. I don't know is there anything except lust. It's so dark and…I just can't see…" Joey covers his face with his hand. "But no matter what, I'll always consider you my best friend" he turned toward Tristan, "And I'm so sorry to tell you I can't love you back, sweetheart. "

"You do feel something for him after all." states his handsome best friend.

"And me being your best friend just isn't enough!" he runs out of the room.

"Tris? Hey, Tris! Wait up, don't go!" Joey is running after him.

But he can't find him.

Instead of him, he runs into his bed mate.

"Disoriented mutt, as always."

"Do you always have to be an asshole? Did you see Tristan?"

"Why? He ran away from you finding out you're fag and that he's your next possible target?"

"Quite the contrary. He admitted me he was in love with me and now…He ran away when I rejected him."

"But why did you reject such hottie like him?"

Joey is resting his eager eyes on two frozen lakes.

"Because…I…"

Kaiba doesn't wan to hear the answer. He can just assume that the puppy fell in love with him. Who wouldn't? Love at first fuck…how romantic!

"I'm afraid of what he can do to himself…"

A strange necessity to help the blond starts to run through cold CEO's being.

He lowers his head a little, running his long fingers through Joey's golden hair and kisses him gently.

Like a touch of a butterfly…

Joey moaned in pleasure.

"Don't worry, puppy, I'll help you find him." he whispers into his puppy's ear.

**AN: Well, if anybody is interested what will happen with Tristan and will the Fire and Ice remain together after winter and all, wait for the next chapter to find out. **

**Until then, send a review or suggestion!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chappie 5

**AN: Just to remind you that the letters in italic are Kaiba's and Joey's mutual thoughts.**

--

"I don't understand, mutt, Taylor has anus and all…What bothers you to fuck him?"

"That is something that you will never understand, rich boy!" says Joey, a little pissed off.

Kaiba is frowning a little and trying to change the subject.

"I'm tired of this all…I'm sure he's fine, just, you hurt his pride. I mean, when he saw what guy he has as opponent, well…"

"Don't flatter yourself too much, Kaiba. And if you're tired, just leave me alone. Besides, nobody asked you for help in a first place!" Joey knows to be harsh when necessary.

Kaiba is feeling strange…offended? Hurt? Kaiba is hurt?! How can that be?!

"Fine, then. You find your pathetic little hottie by yourself." he says and leaves demonstratively.

--

And now, our favorite blond is disappointed. He's just might lost his best friend and faith in something that was as much ridiculous as much it could be true.

_The last time I saw you, I had to hide all of me from you…_

The brunet is wandering somewhere in the snow…It is night and it is cold…And under the moonlight everything is silver.

_Under my skin…_

He notices a silhouette sitting in the snow, all alone. He's approaching.

"Taylor?"

_I had to pretend I didn't care._

"Joey is still looking for you."

"I don't care, just go away."

"Shouldn't you call him and tell him you're alright?"

"Go fuck yourself, Kaiba!"

Against Tristan's will, Kaiba sits next to him.

"I don't understand why you are so mad. It's not that he cheated on you."

"Since when do you care?" Tristan snorts.

"You're right, I don't care. "

"You're going to hurt him someday." states Tristan.

Kaiba chuckles.

"It's just a fuck!"

"Maybe to you." mutters Tristan.

Again. Something that Seto doesn't want to hear.

"You don't know anything about that. I'm calling him to tell him you're here."

"It's none of his business anymore. I don't want to be friends with him anymore."

"Whoa! Just because he's fucking with me?"

"Don't say that anymore…please." Kaiba hears something like sobbing from Tristan. And he doesn't care. He likes to piss off the handsome friend of his favorite sex mate.

"You thought he was a virgin!" Kaiba is starting to laugh.

"Well, he was…until he did _that_ with you." Kaiba is choking now.

"Dude…are you ok?" Tristan is tapping Kaiba's back. Kaiba is trying to breathe normally.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all, rich boy. You see, he's my best friend and he's telling me stuff like that…"

"You mean, he _was_ your best friend because, you know…" he leans toward Tristan and whispers into his ear, "Until you discovered _I_ was the one that fucked him, and not _you_…Besides, your little _friend_ was hiding stuffs from you. How pathetic! Now get up and go back to him. It seems he still wants to be your friend." Kaiba stands up.

Tristan is still sitting in the snow.

"Ok, as you wish" says Kaiba and leaves.

He can't remember exactly why he went out in a first place. He only knows that he felt a little dizzy…And…Hurt? Neh!

--

"Guys! We must find Tristan…" Joey is waving uncontrollably with his hands. He can't explain what happened between the two of them, and he's concerned. The way Tristan ran out…

They're requesting a decent explanation.

"We…Sort of argued. Nothing important, but…He disappeared!"

"Maybe he wanted to be alone? Just leave him, he'll be fine." They're saying him.

If only they knew…

Joey is wandering through hotel corridors, aimless. And he runs into someone…again.

"If you run into me again, I'll pull out your heart and you'll watch it dying in my hands, you…"

"Will you shut your mouth already?! I'm sick of it, really!" Joey snaps. Just like that. For the first time in his life there was something more important than exchanging insults with Kaiba.

But Kaiba is Kaiba and nobody can compare to him.

"Fine. I'll never say a word to you. Not even that I know where your fellow fag is or anything related to that." he is passing next to Joey.

Fuck!

"Whoa! Wait! You know something?"

"As I said…"

"Please tell me!"

Kaiba is shaking his head.

"You're expecting from me to beg you? Just forget it!" Joey is about to go on his path.

"He's sitting in the snow, not far from the hotel. He'll be fine."

"He'll freeze out there."

"Whatever."

"Kaiba?"

"What?!" he stops in his tracks.

His heart smaller than an atom.

"Will you show me where he is? Help me bring him back to hotel?"

"Mutt, I think that the last thing he wants to see is us being together and picking him up. He'll feel like fifth wheel or something…"

Once again, Kaiba is right. He is always right. And he's beautiful. And deep down, he's even a good person. And that's why Kaiba is so perfect.

"You think he's gonna come back?"

"Just let him chill out a little. Now let's go fuck."

How direct approach.

"I don't think so."

"What's the matter? I'm not attractive to you anymore?" Kaiba is approaching him seductively.

"You're just another anus in a row." Says Joey. Kaiba steps back. Ouch! "And that's what I love about you. No emotions, Seto…Just penetrating your ass."

Kaiba doesn't know what is wrong with him. This indeed hurt him. A little…maybe?

"So what are we waiting for? I feel the same!" he says.

_Deep down…_

_Deep, deep, deep down…_

_Why refraining anymore?_

--

**Kaiba's room**

"It is safer here, and I certainly won't forget to lock the door, mutt."

"My name is Joey." Joey is whispering while Kaiba is nuzzling his sensitive neck.

The way Joey shivered…

And Kaiba is inhaling Joey's scent with such delight.

Kaiba crushed their lips together, but strangely gently.

"I had a little chit chat with Taylor…"

"What did he say?"

Kaiba remembers.

He sighs.

"Nothing…He'll be fine."

They're falling on the bed. Kaiba is undressing Joey slowly. Joey notices something unusual.

Kaiba penetrates him, but gently and slowly.

"Can you relax a little?" he whispers. "It will go easier…" he's gently biting Joey's ear. No eager that Joey got used to in past few days.

"Why don't you go faster, Kaiba?"

"I don't feel like."

"Why? I'm not turning you on anymore?"

"Just be quiet…"

"Knock me!"

"No…"

"Why?"

"I want to…I…" Kaiba stands up, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Joey sits beside him.

"Taylor told me you had been virgin before me." he sighs. Joey is unable to speak.

"Wha…?"

"Just spare me of all of this, Wheeler. I don't want to hear!"

"Why would you care anyway? I'm just one of the anuses you used to fuck."

Joey's near the tears.

"You've got the point. I don't care. And I don't see you in my bed in the future. You can leave now that are we done." he says coldly.

"It's been a nice holiday, Kaiba. And I don't see us together in bed in future either." Joey dresses up quickly, trying not to storm out demonstratively and slam the door behind.

_Why do I say words I don't mean?_

--

**AN: a little hint: In the next chapter Tristan will do something unlike him and there are a lot of things to be confessed…And more 'making love', for certain. **


	6. Chapter 6

s

**Back at Domino**

A doorbell.

Joey is running to open. Luckily, his damn father isn't at home. He is probably at some hooker's place.

"Tris?" Joey is surprised. There he is- his best friend. His ex-best friend? He looks so sad…Like walking in the rain all day…

"I just wanted to apologize for my previous behavior…I mean…It's not that you cheated on me or something…"

"Would you like to come in? Then we'll talk." Joey offers and steps back so Tristan could get in.

The apartment is pretty much in mess. Joey knows that, yet he's reluctant to clean it up. Though he feels embarrassed.

Joey looks rather pale and he has bags under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" asks Tristan.

"Yeah, why? It's just I couldn't sleep well last night, that's all. I mean, it happens." he's trying to explain.

"You look more like you haven't slept for nights."

"You don't look well either, you know."

Defensive mode, again.

"Don't bother to argue, I'm not Kaiba."

"Why do I feel a double meaning in your words?"

"You're paranoid." Tristan waves his hand.

Joey snorts.

"Whatever." he sits in his armchair, in front of Tristan. "So, where have you been then? I haven't heard a word from you since that night."

"Chilling out…Thinking…"

"And…?"

Still, he's not smart as Kaiba is. Joey is trying to find out about Tristan's and Kaiba's conversation, but still, it doesn't work.

"And I figured I was mad then and didn't know what I was saying…I just wanted to tell you that that is ok if you want to be with him and all…I mean, it's none of my business anyway."

Joey is impatient.

"I'm not with Kaiba anymore." he lowers his head. He looks so broken.

"You broke up?" Tristan is trying not to sound happy. He's trying to sound surprised, he doesn't want to hurt Joey.

"That can't even be called a relationship." he says quietly.

"So what was that, then?"

Like he doesn't know!

"Fuckshipping. " Joey replies, bitterly.

"And you wanted it to be more."

"It doesn't matter anymore. When he found out about my previous, non existing sex life, he didn't want to fuck with me anymore. Like he was…disgusted."

"Maybe you should move on" Tristan is standing up, approaching Joey. Joey looks up at him. Didn't he tell him he will never love him back? What does he want now?

Tristan taps his shoulder.

"I'm leaving out of town. I just wanted to apologize and say goodbye."

Joey is in disbelief.

"Will you come back?"

"I doubt so." He leaves.

--

Here they are, meeting again at school. And Tris isn't there. He could just change school. He moved to Honshu, instead. Two islands far from his friends…Far away from him.

_I feel so strange and lonely…_

Joey can't help but glance at Kaiba now and then.

Kaiba looks so cold, as always.

He looks so perfect.

And now, everything is the same, like it used to be before those events in mountains.

Except some marks on their bodies. Love marks. Proofs of their wild nights.

Nights when Kaiba was cumming into Joey and Joey into him.

And the way Kaiba was kissing.

The way Kaiba was touching.

And the feeling of smooth hot skin beneath his fingers.

Kaiba's soft hair.

His neck.

His back.

His belly.

His lips.

His voice.

His strong hands.

The way he screamed Kaiba's name.

And that one single time Kaiba screamed his.

Kaiba's sweat.

Kaiba's breath.

And his own tears when thanking God for having such piece of meet as Kaiba is.

And defeat in the end.

Loss of his best friend.

And final rejection from Kaiba.

Kaiba glances back.

He recalls as well.

The way Joey was fitting in every sexual fantasy he had.

And the sight when he first saw Joey naked.

Warmth in his eyes.

He worshiped every Joey's move.

Tempting situations.

And his perfect body.

His goofy smile.

His attempts to be serious.

The way they managed to get along…in bed.

Lust.

Sex.

And revelations.

Tristan is in love with Joey.

If he hadn't seduced Joey, Joey and Tristan would have remained best friends.

Maybe they would end up together?

Joey was virgin before he seduced him.

And Joey is a kind of guy who doesn't get into things without a reason.

A hint of the fact Joey is in love with him.

And he wasn't ready.

He was pretending def and blind.

And he rejected Joey.

He didn't want him suffer.

Words that he heard from Tristan that he might have hurt him someday…

He is heartless, but he isn't a monster.

_I miss you…_

He didn't want to hurt Joey, physically. He wanted to hit and run, that's all.

And now he feels completely different things.

Maybe it is time for more revelations.

Maybe it is time to open up.

He scraps a piece of paper and scribbles:

'I need to talk to you about something. I'll be waiting for you on the school roof'.

And he tosses it toward Joey.

It falls on Joey's desk.

He unwraps it. Reads it. And cannot believe.

'You said everything you had to say that night.'

'So, it did touch you, didn't it?'

'I'll come up there…to beat the hell out of you, you rich fucking asshole!'

But deep inside, he was happy.

--

**School roof**

He finds Kaiba leaning against the wall, in sexy manner of his.

He feels wild blush in his cheeks.

"The truth is I still want to fuck with you and I never wanted to stop, in fact." Kaiba says, not looking in Joey's direction.

"But I still stand behind my words."

"Do you? I see you stare at me whole day ever since we came back."

"I wasn't staring, I was gl…"

"Glaring?"

Oh, fuck!

"The real reason I was behaving that way was because I didn't want to hurt you…more than necessary. "

"I don't like slow."

"How would you know with such lack of experience?"

"I'll beat you up…!"

"Tristan overreacted, wasn't he? I mean, moving to another island…"

"Yeah, who would have guessed Tristan was like that!"

"Surprises…But he helped me a lot that night. I found out more about you. Since I'm your first" he says that so proudly. It looks so honestly, "I just wanted to be more tender to you… I missed that when we first made love."

"We were fucking like animals, not making love!"

Kaiba looks him straight into chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. But I wanted to fix that mistake. When I'm taking somebody's virginity I'm making sure to be nice and slow and tender. And I missed that with you, that's all."

Such lies from such wonderful lips!

Joey was his first virgin bed mate.

And his bed mate, generally.

And he really wanted to make it up to both of them.

"So…You weren't disgusted?"

"I liked you even more, puppy." He grinned.

And it looked so naturally.

"I want to have sex on that wall you're leaning on. I want it to be brutal."

"As you wish, puppy."

--

**AN: interesting revelations…But that isn't everything they have to say to each other. And what if somebody else turns up and tries to destroy all their chances?**


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

Recap:

"_So…You weren't disgusted?"_

"_I liked you even more, puppy." He grinned._

_And it looked so naturally._

"_I want to have sex on that wall you're leaning on. I want it to be brutal."_

"_As you wish, puppy."_

_--_

Kaiba rushes toward Joey, grabbing his slim waist and crushing their lips roughly.

Joey is moaning and pressing himself more against Kaiba, grabbing his tight ass and squeezing it.

Their tongues entangled.

No time orientation.

No place orientation.

Just circle of dark perverted thoughts.

And moaning.

Joey presses Kaiba against the wall. Kaiba almost fell backwards during the process.

Kaiba entangles his long fingers into messy hair of his puppy.

Joey bites his neck, leaving a visible mark.

_You're mine…_

"Wow, puppy, slow down…"

"Shut the fuck up!" the blond duelist barely mutters.

He's reaching to Seto's zipper, unzipping his leather pants.

"I will ravish you, Kaiba!"

He slides his hand into rich boy's satin boxers.

The sensation is…

"Ah! Just…ravish…m-me…"

There is no logical thoughts in Kaiba's brain, only ecstasy.

They're so blind and def for the outside world.

Wind becomes stronger.

It is cold.

It is still winter.

But they don't care.

And there is a person watching them for a few seconds now, in shock and disgust.

'Mr. Kaiba! Mr. Wheeler! What disgusting and deviant behavior!" a female scream.

Joey is reluctant to stop and Kaiba is reluctant to push him away. But still, they manage to stop and look at their teacher.

They feel ashamed.

They're blushing uncontrollably.

"W-we…can explain…" Joey tries to make the situation more bearable.

"I can see clearly what is going on here…And just wait the principal finds out about this!" the teacher is mad.

"No, you just feel a little uncomfortable because you're a homophobe, I presume. "

Joey just wants to run away, to become anonymous and never see daylight again.

"And if you want to keep your job, then I suggest to keep your mouth shut!" Kaiba looks so dangerous.

Joey mustn't look. Otherwise his erection will grow again.

The teacher is still looking arrogantly at the young CEO.

But she steps back.

"Alright…But next time, please, be intimate somewhere else. This is a damn school roof!"

She's turning to leave.

"We'll keep that in mind!" Joey shouts after her.

But Kaiba isn't Kaiba if he doesn't add a little spice.

"We like challenges. Next time it will be on the bus station…maybe even in your office…And you'll get the best seat, teacher!"

She just shakes her head and runs downstairs furiously.

"You're one sick bastard, you know?" Joey is pretending he's disgusted, but in fact, he's horny even more now when Seto revealed new ideas for places where they can have sex.

"Come, puppy…" they're heading downstairs. "There's a limo waiting for us…"

--

**Airport**

Blond sunburned boy in white sleeveless shirt is moving nervously in circles.

The announcement that the plain he's waiting for is going to late for another 45 minutes is driving him crazy.

"Oh, come on…"

The time has run up.

"Where is that fucking plane?!"

"Hey, little bro!" he hears a familiar female voice behind him. He turns around to look.

"At last!" he says "Where have you been so far?"

"Well, we had some difficulties during the flight, and we had to land in China. So I used all of mu charm to fly by helicopter for free…Here I am! That plain is still out there, and I arrived!"

"I was worried…"

"There's no need, little bro! I'm fine!" says a girl with long black hair, sunburned as well.

"So, you still wanna chase after that Kaiba asshole?"

"Well, he is my boyfriend and I wanted to surprise him by coming sooner. I wanted to go to winter vacation with him, but I had business on my own…"

"Ishizu, I still don't think he's a guy for you…"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"…besides, I think he's gay ad falling for that Wheeler guy."

"Just to remind you, you found your precious Bakura in arms of Pegasus. So please don't tell me anything…"

Marik visibly frowns.

"I think there is something between them, but I'm not quite sure…The way Kaiba looks at him when passing next to him…The way they interact, generally…That cliché phrase about the thin line between love and ha.."

Ishizu slaps him.

"You don't know anything about _my_ Seto! He's all mine!" she inhales deeply. "I'm going there to surprise him and he will be happy…"

--

**Kaiba's bedroom**

Two sweaty bodies are lying down on enormous bed.

They're breathing heavily.

They're panting.

Joey is holding his bed mate tightly, touching his ear with his lips.

"Amazing, as always…" he whispers, intoxicated by delicious scent of cinnamon Kaiba's reflecting.

Kaiba says nothing.

"Beautiful…" Joey caresses his pale cheek.

"Stop…" Kaiba grips his arm. "Don't say a word more."

"Ever since I met you…There wasn't only lust…"

"Shut it!" Kaiba hisses.

No…he doesn't want to hear, he doesn't want to…

"No, listen!" Joey sits up. "I was ready to be with you by any cost… I…sacrificed…for you…"

Kaiba sits up as well, covering Joey's mouth with his aristocrat hand.

"I don't want to hear…"

"Please, Seto…Just listen and then…drop me if you wish." Joey grabs Kaiba's head, their noses touching gently.

"I don't want to…Get out…Get out!" he pushes Joey away.

"I won't! I wanna be with you, Seto!"

"Wheeler…"

_It is time for revelations…_

"I'm all yours…"

"Don't…"

"Fuck me. Love me. Hate me. I don't care. Just to be with you…"

Kaiba shakes his head.

"Punish me! Cripple me! I don't care…"

"You're insane!"

"Yeah, I am insane…I'm mad about you…"

Kaiba falls in bed again.

Joey cuddles in his arms.

"Why me, puppy?"

"Cuz…" Joey whispers, "I worship you… Your inner suffer…Your perfect mask…And the person beneath it."

Kaiba turns his head to look at Joey.

Those sincere puppy dog eyes.

And tears that are about to escape.

"You're one smart dog, aren't you?"

Kaiba smiles to show him he doesn't mean he's dog.

"Tell me…Do you feel anything for me?"

"Now let's sleep, pup. We'll talk later."

"But…"

"Hush…"

--

"Is Seto home?"

"Miss Ishizu…" Roland greets her. He feels uncomfortable because he knows what's going on between the two boys.

"Is he?!" she's impatient.

"Well, yes…" Roland hesitates.

"Then I'll greet him. Upstairs, right?"

She runs to his bedroom that happens to be his working room as well.

And she opens the door…

…just to find her beloved holding a precious blond boy in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Tears are forming in her eyes.

"Marik was right…" but she doesn't cry. " But Seto doesn't know I know…And I will separate him and that blond bimbo…Seto is mine, all mine!" she hisses uncontrollably.

--

**AN: Well, that's it for now. I have to think up what will happen next… Anyway, what would that cow Ishizu do? Can she do that on her own or she will find help? Find out in next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

**AN: Today is the tenth anniversary since my beloved sister deceased in horrible agony. So, as an expression of my endless pain, I'm dedicating this chapter to her. Rest in piece, sis!**

--

Recap:

"_Is Seto home?"_

"_Miss Ishizu…" Roland greets her. He feels uncomfortable because he knows what's going on between the two boys._

"_Is he?!" she's impatient._

"_Well, yes…" Roland hesitates._

"_Then I'll greet him. Upstairs, right?"_

_She runs to his bedroom that happens to be his working room as well. _

_And she opens the door…_

…_just to find her beloved holding a precious blond boy in his arms, sleeping peacefully._

_Tears are forming in her eyes. _

"_Marik was right…" but she doesn't cry. " But Seto doesn't know I know…And I will separate him and that blond bimbo…Seto is mine, all mine!" she hisses uncontrollably._

--

Seto wakes up, feeling light pressure on his left shoulder.

Wheeler, yeah.

And Seto remains like that, letting the puppy rest his head on top of him.

Strangely, but he feels something like a wish to… Joey places his head closer to his chest…closer to his heart. Why?

He's just lying down, recalling the recent events.

Karaoke.

He was mad, at first. But when he started singing...like he was set free or something.

For the first time in his life he was feeling alive…somehow.

There was something about singing with Joey…Seeing him releasing wonderful melody through his mouth…The way he was turning emotions into melody…

And the way Joey was moving his hips.

The way Joey was dancing.

Seductively.

Ecstatic.

Yet, it seemed he was doing that not to seduce the audience…

But to seduce the cold hearted guy…

The melody…

The way Seto discovered he could sing very well…

The way the world was spinning around then…

The audience was applauding and he was in trance.

And he was feeling the mixture of shyness and happiness.

He was feeling touched…

…alive…

…happy, truly happy.

And now. Joey's words. Desperation in his eyes, his voice, his gestures…

And just then, Seto realizes Joey isn't just a bed mate.

A horrible revelation!

Seto was supposed to kill emotions.

But no, he _had to_ fall into trap.

He _had to _fall in love.

Is he fallen in love?

Joey asked him that question.

_That_ question he is so afraid to answer.

And Joey said all those things Seto didn't want to hear.

That he can really be loveable.

He looks at his sleeping fellow thinking how beautiful he is.

Then he slaps himself mentally.

He wishes to stop the battle between his desire to reveal his true emotions to Joey and necessity to keep the mask.

Two amber eyes are opening.

Like a sunrise.

"Seto?" a weak, sleepy voice.

Seto caresses his cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel something?"

Joey wanted to say 'anything toward me', but was unable. So, his question remained undefined.

"I feel a pressure on mu shoulder." he says.

'Oh, sorry." Joey moves away.

"No, don't be! Just get back here…"

…in his arms.

Joey obeys.

"I do feel, puppy. The same as you."

"You do?!" Joey sits up in bed, widened eyes.

"Come back in my arms and don't ask any questions, _please_."

Joey obeys.

--

Ishizu iz watching all of that through a keyhole. Now she's pissed off.

She storms out downstairs, looking at Roland seriously.

"I think I shouldn't bother him…He locked his door so maybe he's working on some huge project. I don't want him to be disturbed."

Yeah, Roland is smart, but somehow he swallows this lie.

"Then goodbye, Miss Ishizu."

"Goodbye, Roland. And don't tell him anything. I'll come again tomorrow…I want to surprise him." she leaves.

--

It's been three months since Tristan moved way. And he misses his friend badly. Thinking it wouldn't hurt to spend the next weekend with them, he reserved a plain ticket to Domino for the following Friday. He was ready to face with Joey and try to fix their friendship.

But neither Joey nor he was fault. It was painful. He had to ease himself. Sometimes people can overreact, but sometimes that is so fucking necessary! He just had to protect himself. He persuaded his parents in a short period they had to move away. Part of the fault Tristan had left fell on them, who were considering that possibility long before those events in mountains.

--

**Marik's place**

":Hey, sis…you look like somebody has just pissed onto your head. What's the matter/" asks Marik when seeing his sister furious and near tears.

She gives him a death glare and sits beside him on an enormous couch (they are rich).

"Let's just say you were right about Seto…"

Marik's eyes widened.

"So, they really are together?!"

"Yeah. I saw them."

"And…?"

"I need to know the weak points of that stupid blond bimbo, Joseph Wheeler." her voice reflects anger.

"Ha, ha! That 'blond bimbo' stole _your_ Seto!" Marik laughs furiously and evilly.

"Pegasus is still fucking _your _Bakura." Marik immediately shuts his mouth.

"So, do you have any dirty information, you 'gossipy woman'?"

Marik thinks for a minute.

"Well…I heard something that Joey and Tristan had an argument this winter. Right after, Tristan moved to Honshu. It must have been pretty nasty."

Ishizu processes the information.

"How much strong the reason must be to leave your best friend and everything you have and move so far away?"

It is a rhetorical question, but Marik is trying to answer.

"Maybe…I dunno…"

"Tristan is a kind of a guy that is supporting his friends always. He loves his friend more than anything in the world. I realized tat during the Battle City. He'll eventually come to visit them. And all we need is to wait."

"Sounds like a plan." Says Marik, a devilish smirk is dancing on his gorgeous, sunburned face.

"Well, it _is_ a plan, " Ishizu's eyes are reflecting something dark, twisted, devilish… "You, my dearest brother, will infiltrate into that little group…"

"Me?! Look, sis, don't involve me into your games…"

"I think Bakura is there as well…You can try to conquer him again. You will make friends with them and you'll find out about that as much as possible. It will be tough, but you're going to make it. Use the millennium rod if necessary."

The thought of the millennium rod wakes up interest within his being.

"I'm listening…"

--

**The next day**

"Seto!"

"Ishizu? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you, precious!"

"Well…" Kaiba smiles unwillingly.

"Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I'm glad, really." but both of them know the answer is dishonest.

She approaches him and kisses him gently.

Taste of female lips…

…gross!

Kaiba is kissing back.

And he's feeling sick.

Yet, he camouflages his disgust.

Ishizu is very beautiful girl, but he isn't into girls.

And damn she's annoying!

Sometimes he compares her to that Tea girl Joey's hanging with.

Which reminds him to ask his puppy how he can handle that stupid female brunette.

"I missed you, honey!"

"Well, that's wonderful!" says Seto, not managing to say he was missing her as well. Which he wasn't.

He was in bed with that hot blond boy.

And he discovered that Joey doesn't have only a big and delicious cock.

Joey has enormous heart and he's quite smart.

He's so fragile, yet he's trying to look as strongest as possible.

And he never fails.

Every drop of his sweat was worth his effort.

And he won his heart in the end.

Kaiba wonders if Joey won his heart much, much long ago, before their affair.

And the thoughts of Joey are the only things that are keeping him sane with that annoying girl.

He's hoping he's gonna solve this problem as soon as possible.

If only Isis doesn't own half of his company.

Yeah, you heard well.

Somehow, she managed to trick him.

It was the time when Mokuba was very ill and Seto was worried.

And she took an advantage.

Bitch!

"I'll be staying here for some time, with you, dear. You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Sure I would." says Kaiba.

Kaiba would leave her immediately if only he could.

--

**Kame Game Shop**

"Marik?! I haven't heard a word from you for ages! What happened?" asked Yugi, cheerfully, seeing Marik entering.

"I need to talk to you, Yugi. If you don't mind…"

"Yeah, sure!" Yugi smiles, as always. He just can't look through people and see their real intentions. He's so pure-hearted.

"Well…To answer your question…I have been so depressed when Bakura left me…and I was sort of isolated for some time…I had to get over it, but…I can't. So, I was hoping you could help me."

"Well, I'd be glad if I could help you! What's up?"

Marik hesitates for a moment. He's so enjoying in this game! He's thinking how he can become very good actor, in fact.

"Well, I wanted to hang out with you guys, to be close to him, so I could try something…I want him back…" he manages to make his tears form in his eyes. He's starting to cry. "Oh, Yugi…You have no idea how much I miss him! I've been through hell…"

Yugi cannot help but accept. The good soul of his just cannot handle the suffer of others!

"Oh, Marik, please don't cry…I'll help you! You'll see, Bakura will return to you…It's just the matter of days…Maybe less…"

--

**Joey's place**

"Is your father here?"

"No, you can come in…I doubt he's gonna come back any sooner." Joey smiles at his new boyfriend.

Kaiba enters. He's trying to hide that something is badly wrong.

They exchange a kiss.

Kaiba hugs Joey strangely strongly.

"I-is everything ok?"

"It has never been better!" says Kaiba, cursing himself for such lie. In fact, he is struggling with the irony in his voice.

Then he sees Joey is half naked. He gulps. Naughty thoughts…

"I made some hot chocolate. Do you want some?" Joey turned him hid back, heading to the kitchen.

But Kaiba stops him.

Mentioning the hot chocolate…he remembers Joey's fiery chocolate eyes every time they had sex. Or they argued.

He wraps his long arms around Joey's waist, resting his chin on Joey's shoulder.

"I have a better idea…" he whispers.

Joey is shivering.

"Yeah, what…?"

"This is gonna sound and look strange, but…I…want to cuddle with you."

Joey turns to see if those glacier eyes are serious.

"You want us to cuddle? I thought you aren't a cuddly person, Seto."

Seto smirks.

"You don't know many things about me." he says. And then remembers Joey _really_ doesn't know many things. Including Ishizu. And it terrifies him somehow.

"Ok, then. Let's cuddle."

"You sound…disappointed?"

"Promise we'll have sex later…And don't blame me you're damn sexy!"

Kaiba blushes slightly.

"I promise."

--

**Couple of days later**

**Kame Game Shop**

"Bakura…what do you see in that Pegasus guy?"

"He's sexy, smart, rich…"

"But I am all of those things as well! Don't make me beg you because I won't!"

"Well, there is something about him that really drives me crazy…He's so powerful! And…I want to make up to him I took his millennium eye….I think he forgave me."

"So, I suppose you're uke in that twisted relationship of yours!"

Bakura says nothing. Obviously he's pissed off.

"What the hell is going on between you, guys? Wait, don't tell me! You two made up! Well, that's nice!" interrupts Joey, cheerfully.

"And why are you so happy, Joey? Are you in love or something?" asks Marik, evil smirk on his lips.

"None of your damn business!" Joey carries on his path.

"What makes you think I'm uke, Marik?" asks Bakura when Joey finally disappears from the sight.

"Well, you said he's powerful. If you were more powerful than him, you wouldn't even be with him, so…"

"He's a great fucker, that's all."

"Do you ever fuck him?"

"Well, no…"

"And he's beating you sometimes, to make himself aroused?"

"Well…"

"Did you ever beat him up?"

"N-no."

"So, you _are_ uke."

Bakura lowers his head in shame.

"You used to be seme when we were together, Kura. Do you remember…Cutting my vanes, tying me, beating me…fucking me…?"

Bakura realizes Marik's right. And the memories are making him hot a little…too much.

"I miss you…Come back to me to be…Dominant. To be my master…" he's approaching him, saying words in seductive way.

Bakura is swaying.

Marik is dangerously close.

"I…missed you as well…"

"Tell me something, Kura…"

"Yeah…?"

"Why Tristan moved out?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but there are rumors that…" he's looking around to see if anybody is near. When sees no one, he whispers something into Marik's ear.

Just then, Yugi runs in.

"Guys, guys!" he shouts, excited.

All of them gathered around him. "Guess what! Tristan just called and told he would come on Friday and hang with us the whole weekend!"

--

**Marik's place**

Impatient, Ishizu attacks his brother as soon as she sees him entering the house.

"So? Did you find out anything?!"

Marik is grinning wildly.

"Well, first of all, I made up with Bakura. I pointed him out that he is uke with Pegasus and seme with me. Of course, you know which one Bakura prefers. Second, my precious little victim (he only thinks he will be seme! Hahahahahaha!!), told me that there were rumors that Tristan was in love with Joey and Joey rejected him. I think that that version is the most possible. So, sis, that's their little secret. And by the way, you were right, Tristan is coming this Friday to visit them."

"Hm..." Ishizu thinks for a second. "I think I have a wonderful idea!"

Marik immediately turns into ear.

"Make sure to take that fellowship together with Joey for a walk. Go to the park in the afternoon. Seto and I will be there. When Joey sees us together (I will kiss my beloved), he will be so mad and would not think properly. Since Tristan would be there, Joey should find a comfort in him. of course, by the condition the thing Bakura told you were true."

Bitch! Bitch! Bitch!

Marik is grinning even more.

The evil grin of his.

"You're genius, sis! I just don't know how fast you can think up something so brilliant! I'll enjoy in this!"

"Me too!"

They're laughing together furiously.

"We just must make sure Joey doesn't make a scene. And later to Seto see Tristan and Joey together! So they will think one for another they're betrayer."

Two evil Egyptian siblings are celebrating their evil plan and will carry on celebrating the whole night.

--

**AN: Well, I did my best, really! The next chapter will be finished soon. Just to gather enough energy…And inspiration!**

**People, r & r!! **

**You, Fluffyfangirl89, I know you will, and I appreciate that!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: reminder: Words in italic- K. and J.'s mutual thoughts.**

Recap:

"_We just must make sure Joey doesn't make a scene. And later to Seto see Tristan and Joey together! So they will think one for another they're betrayer."_

_Two evil Egyptian siblings are celebrating their evil plan and will carry on celebrating the whole night._

_--_

**Kame Game Shop**

"Well, well! Welcome back, Tris!" greets him Yugi cheerfully.

"It's been three fuckin' months, you guys! I just needed to see you!" he hugs Yugi, then Bakura, then Marik (although he doesn't like him much and was surprised seeing him there), then even he hugs Tea…and in the end…He stands before Joey, they're looking at each other for a few moments.

Then he hugs him too.

"Hey, buddy…I missed you…"

Joey feels somehow strange, but happy. He wants to regenerate their friendship.

"I missed you too, Tris!" Joey grins.

Marik looks at the clock.

"Hey, guys, it's afternoon…Look at the weather! Isn't it a beautiful day? Why don't we go to park or something?"

"But Tristan has just arrived. He must be tired!" says Tea.

"I agree with you for the first time…" says Tristan, "I'll stay here…"

"I'll go." says Joey. Although he's happy seeing Tristan again, he needs to chill out a little…he still doesn't know how to act now when everything has changed between them. He needs to gather his thoughts a little.

"Then shall we?" Marik asks. Joey nods and they're leaving.

--

**Park**

"I still don't understand why do we have to go out here…Or anywhere!" protests Seto.

"Because, honey, we need some fresh air! And where to find a better place than park? Besides, look how beautiful is this day!" Ishizu is holding his hand tightly, secretly glancing at the watch.

With the corner of her eye, she's expecting her beloved brother to come.

Will he be there on time?

Seto's becoming impatient…

There they are! Marik alone with Joey…Even better!

Marik is blabbing something…Joey seem to wander somewhere in his own mind, not listening to handsome sunburned boy.

And when she caught Joey's eye, she pulled Seto down and kissed him.

Seto had to obey. He kisses her back.

And Joey sees it.

And cannot believe.

Yet, he can.

He's closing his eyes and opening again, just to realize this isn't a dream.

It is real.

And it hurts.

It hurts like hell.

And he's fighting with tears.

He's a guy, right?

And guys don't cry.

Big boys like him…

…don't cry.

Pure pain and anger…

Pure agony…

And since they decided their relationship remain a secret, he has to pretend he saw nothing and nothing has happened.

But Marik knows.

He's secretly smirking.

He knows.

And he enjoys every second of Joey's agony.

He unnoticeably nods to his sister.

And she does the same, smirking, making sure Kaiba doesn't see his lover.

"I…Just remembered I have to go home, I forgot to…"

"It's ok." simply says Marik. It doesn't matter anymore…his work is done here…

"But, honey, if you don't want to be here, we can go back home" Ishizu says to her beloved.

Kaiba nods and they leave the park.

--

Joey storms in his bedroom, burying his head into his pillow. Then he turns on his back, staring at the old ceiling.

He's still in disbelief…Yet he expected that somehow, deep inside.

He knew.

And still, he feels betrayed.

It wasn't love, but it could develop into it.

It was early, they have been in relationship for a few days.

But it seemed right, and, well…

Joey was thinking it could turn into more…

Into something longer and stable.

More than pure sex.

Seto wanted to cuddle.

Joey didn't, but he accepted that as a sign of affection that Kaiba eventually developed for him.

Or was all of that just an act?

But still, cuddling was nice.

He recalls.

Kaiba on his bed and so close to him.

Lying still, looking at him warmly.

Looking so beautiful…

So innocent at the moment…

He lost into two enormous blue lakes.

And he would be happy even if he drowned there.

He was melting into Seto's gentle embrace.

He recalls the feeling he was protected there, apart from the reality.

It was safe in Seto's arms.

It was warm.

Speaking of warmth…

While making love (or fucking, screwing like rabbits…), Joey was feeling Seto's warmth. That ensured him Seto _is_ human, after all. It was stupid Joey thought Kaiba was some kind of robot, at the beginning. It was a metaphor, but still it really looked Seto was a robot.

And he was feeling his breath, drinking his seed…

He recalls delicious seed…

He was hearing Seto's sighing, his moans, he was feeling Kaiba jerking while the brunette was cumming into him or his mouth, stomach, anywhere else.

It ensured him that Seto is alive and sensitive.

And during that session, he was able to read everything in those blue eyes. Everything.

Weirdly, but it was true.

Seto was his first when talking about making love.

It meant something.

"I was stupid expecting from Kaiba to settle, as I wanted to do so."

He is broken.

He is dead.

--

**Marik's place**

"Well done, little bro!"

Marik bows.

"Thank you, thank you…"

"Now we just have to wait the boomerang effect from the blond bimbo…"

--

It is strange how Joey doesn't answer his calls.

How he even doesn't call.

How he doesn't open the door, when he comes to him.

And it just doesn't make any sense.

Maybe his father…Neh! He's still out of town.

Then what is it?!

Seto knows he's in there, but doesn't want to open.

How he knows? He just…knows.

And he wonders why.

--

"I hope you forgave me…"

"There is nothing to forgive."

"I was acting stupid…"

"I can just assume how hard it was. I don't blame you."

"Thanks." Tristan smiles.

"Why don't you stay here, until Sunday?"

Tristan thinks for a moment. It might be a little awkward, but, he cannot refuse because it looks like the improvement has already started…

It might be good for their friendship.

"Sure, mate! Like in old times!"

But Joey has something else in mind.

He is blind now.

He needs comfort.

He's a guy, right, and you can't rebel against your nature.

"I was thinking…Maybe I was feeling the same toward you…" Joey starts his little game.

Tristan gulps.

"I don't understand…"

"Oh, yes you do…Of course, if you still feel the same."

His heart is starting to bump furiously.

He cannot believe his ears.

"Joey, I…"

But Joey stops him. He kisses him lightly.

And he's absolutely disgusted.

It's Tristan, for God's sake!

And he feels awful using his friend as a comfort…

Giving him a fake hope.

And Tristan is kissing him back.

"I've been waiting this for so long…" says Joey after they pulled apart.

Tristan is in trance.

He's giving in completely.

"This isn't real…"

"It is." Joey ensures him.

And he feels this is so damn wrong. But he cannot help. He wants revenge, hot, quick and painful.

"Let's go for a walk! We need to talk, we haven't talked for ages!" says Joey cheerfully.

Tristan thinks this all is very strange, but he doesn't give a damn.

Joey kissed him and he enjoyed and that's all that matters at the moment.

--

Joey knows where they should go.

Somewhere where Kaiba could see them.

To stab bastard right into heart.

No mercy.

The place should be near Kaiba Corp.

There they could meet him.

If he enters or exits the building.

If they are lucky enough.

And Joey hopes so.

--

So, there they are, passing by, slowly.

And Joey is making his steps as small as possible.

Just to see him.

To see expression on his face.

If he has one.

If he even cares.

And Joey isn't sure anymore.

And today is his lucky day.

He notices Kaiba exiting.

Then he pulls Tristan, kissing him passionately.

Tristan gasps.

He didn't expect this.

Yet he's kissing back.

He grabs Joey tightly, kissing him hungrily.

And Kaiba's eye caught that sight.

And everything was clear to him.

Why Joey isn't answering the phone and not phoning him.

And he believed in his words.

He believed in his every word.

He was ready to admit.

He was already in love with him.

He was ready to start to love him.

With time, it would come.

And Joey is with Tristan, after all, at least he thinks so.

Joey got enough of him already.

After only a few days.

No more or less.

And he spilled all those words and was trying so hard to persuade him, to make him his boyfriend…Just for a couple of days.

And then leaving him without word.

"I didn't even know he left me!" Kaiba whispers.

He's clenching his fists, yet he's doing nothing.

He isn't a kind of man who is making scenes.

And he doesn't take a deeper thinking.

Everything he needs to know is in front of him.

Without his knowing, Joey saw him first kissing with Ishizu, he thought _he_ was the one to be betrayed.

While on the other hand, Joey thought so as well.

_So there was nothing…I'm so confused, yet I refuse to talk to you. I refuse to have any contact. I refuse everything from you. There is no place for you in my life. There wasn't any place in a first place…Betrayer! Fuckin' son of a bitch! There was nothing…_

Kaiba gets in his limo.

"To the mansion." he says.

_Nothing…_

Joey is observing him with the corner of his eye.

He releases Tristan from an embrace.

"Cold as a stone." he mutters, watching the limo passes by.

_And everything disappears…_

_Beneath your hands…_

_And leaves nothing…_

_You destroy the world, just when I thought I knew the real you._

_You are the same trash as I thought you are in a first place._

_But I still want something…_

_And your deeds will just remain unforgiven._

--

**Joey's place**

"Joey, I never thought we'd…"

"Hush…" Joey covers his mouth, then removes his hand.

He kisses him lightly.

Then he remembers the sight in the park the other day.

He squeezes Tristan a little more.

He licks Tristan's bottom lip, asking for entering, which is immediately approved.

He slides his tongue, gently, then roughly, exploring the brunette's mouth.

Their tongues are dancing inside, entangling.

Their tops are touching and massaging.

Joey pushes Tristan against the wall.

And he recalls the similar situation that occurred on the school roof…with Seto.

Just like then, Joey unzips Tristan's pants, pulling out his member, stroking it.

Tristan is moaning in pleasure, still in disbelief this is really happening.

Joey ravishes his neck, reaping his shirt.

He's ravishing his shoulder, while Tristan is gripping his golden hair in his hands.

"Oh, Joey…"

Joey kneels before Tristan, afraid to look in his eyes.

This isn't a cock he used to suck with such delight.

But he does so.

They're rushing to the bedroom.

Tristan falls on the bed.

He's totally undressed now.

Joey notices difference in the skin color.

Kaiba is pale.

Tristan isn't.

But he refuses to accept.

His hands are wandering everywhere, up and down Tristan's thighs.

He's gonna fuck the brunette.

But this isn't _his_ brunette.

He closes his eyes, pretending he's gonna fuck Kaiba.

Kaiba…

Kaiba…

"Mmmph…Kaiba…" he murmurs, unconscious of his words.

"What?!"

Tristan pushes him away.

"What?" asks Joey, evidently confused.

"You said 'Kaiba' "

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did. And now I know why we were today in front of Kaiba Corp. you wanted to make him jealous!"

"Tris…"

"You used me!"

"No…" but he knows Tristan is right.

And the world collapses again.

And now Joey is aware that he lost his friend, this time for real.

--

**AN: I hate myself for this! But I hope things will come on its place. Will they?**


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"_Tris…"_

"_You used me!"_

"_No…" but he knows Tristan is right._

_And the world collapses again._

_And now Joey is aware that he lost his friend, this time for real._

_--_

"No, Tris…Don't go, let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear, really."

"It's just…He cheated on me and, well…"

"You wanted revenge."

"Well…"

"And you used me for your twisted little game…We were about to be best friends again…I see nothing is saint to you." Tristan's dressing fast.

"I…Have no justification for this…It's my fault thinking Seto and I could possibly function…Just to see him kissing that Ishizu girl…And I gave into my usual impulsive reactions. I shouldn't have involved you."

"No, you shouldn't. But you did."

"I wish you could forgive me…I took the advantage over you. You loved me…"

"I still do love you."

"Maybe if we… if we try, maybe I could love you back eventually, Tris."

"No…You'd always call his name instead of mine."

"Tris, don't go. I know it hurts, but please…"

"I will stay."

Joey smiles weakly.

He loves Tristan more than any other guy…as a brother.

And he's so proud of him.

He did something terrible to him, knowing his weak point.

Yet, Tristan swallows that.

He swallows and carries on.

He forgives.

"I don't deserve you, Tris."

"No, you don't."

"I can't even imagine how it hurts you."

"No, you cannot."

"I lost you…"

"Yes, you did."

"And you're still here. Why?"

"To give you chance…To regain our friendship."

"You're still willing? After all of…"

"I still believe in you, Joey. In a good , caring person that you used to be and I sincerely hope you still are."

"I am a monster." Joey lowers his head.

"Do you love him?"

Joey didn't expect that.

He looks at Tristan.

"It doesn't matter anymore." he waves his hand.

"…"

"I was stupid thinking he could change. Misunderstanding. He told me he was feeling the same. We've been together for a couple of days now. And I was thinking that maybe…But no! I opened him my heart, and he stepped on it. He made fun of me, as he always does! And I don't love him. But I was hoping I would, in the end."

"I'll miss my plain if I don't go to sleep now."

"I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep on the bed." Joey stands up from his bed and heads to the door.

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really want to sleep with me?"

They're looking at each other for a long moment.

"I dunno, Tris."

"You didn't." Tristan says. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well, buddy." He closes the door behind.

--

**Seto's room**

He's sitting beside the window.

Ishizu is in bathroom.

Soon, she will wrap her hands around him requesting him to give her tenderness, kisses, touches…warmth…love that he doesn't posses for her.

She will request sex.

And he's not willing to penetrate her.

He's gay.

He's not willing to do anything to or with her.

Not even to talk to her.

To look at her.

Because he hates her.

And he's thinking about the possibility to win back the rest of his company.

"These attempts my company being taken over are happening too often…" he murmurs.

"Fuck me."

He disobeys.

He's thinking about Joey, his crush.

The way Joey was so…

..so something.

Extraordinary.

And so human.

So warm.

So…alive.

Something that he had always been wishing for himself.

To be free.

To be careless.

"Fuck me." she repeats.

She's hungry of his seed.

She's hungry of his body.

And he doesn't want to waste his time.

Yet he has to.

"I don't love you."

"I'm not attractive to you?"

He remembers Joey's question then, in the hotel room.

And the same question he asked Joey as well.

"It doesn't matter. I don't love you. I _don't_."

"Still, your cock can do its job?"

"No."

"You _must _fuck me. I order you."

"I can't."

She's looking at him, anger in her eyes.

"Why?!"

"I'm gay." he's fed up with all of this.

"So, you prefer that blond bimbo rather than me?!"

What the hell…

"How do you know about that?!"

"I have my sources. You see, Seto, I see everything and I know everything."

"You know nothing about him ad me. He's just a fuck toy. Besides, he has his own bimbo. And it ain't me."

Ishizu smirks.

So Joey did as she expected he'll do. Good.

"But still, I don't want to fuck you. You're not attractive at all."

She hisses angrily.

"I'll sleep in another room tonight."

"You're reading my mind."

He's opening door for her.

--

She storms in one of the guest rooms.

Pulling out her cell, she's kicking the door.

"Marik?"

"What's up, sis?"

"It didn't work out. Although he saw Joey and Tristan, he still doesn't want to be with me."

"So he pissed on your head."

"Have any better comment, you, you…"

"Sorry, but I just can't help but imagining you being pissed, and urine streaming down your face…Hilarious!" he's laughing. Gross.

"We must think up something better."

"Look, if guy doesn't like you, he doesn't."

"Marik, I'm desperate!" she whines.

"Ok, ok…" he sighs, his voice is bored, "We'll think up something tomorrow…I have Bakura in here…In chains…He'll be uke! Poor guy…" he chuckles a little, then hangs up.

--

_I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you…But I can't stop thinking about you and what might have been if we remained together…_

Seto stares at his cell.

Can't stop thinking about Joey.

When he thinks better, their relationship started in the mountains.

It was strictly sexual, and a few days ago got another dimension.

So why don't they just fuck then? Like before?

"Y-yeah?"

"Joey…"

"Seto?! What the hell do you want?"

"Did I wake you?"

"As if you care…What?"

"I will come to your place right now."

"I'm not alone."

"We need to talk."

"But…"

Too late. Seto hangs up.

--

**Twenty minutes later**

Joey opens the door, seeing his ex- lover.

"What do you want?" he's sleepy.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure…"

But he hesitates for a moment. He's clueless why Seto is there. It's the middle of the night.

Seto is noticing pillow and covers on the couch.

"What's the matter, your boyfriend kicked you out of bed?"

"I can ask you the same question about your girlfriend."

"You should have told me you didn't want to be with me anymore."

Joey looks at him madly.

"No! _You _should have told _me_ you didn't want to be with me anymore. Why did you come? It's the middle of the night!"

"Whoa! What do you mean? _I_ was the one seeing _you_ making out with that Tristan guy."

Now this is confusing.

Joey sits beside him, stabbing cerulean eyes with his own amber stare.

"Not before I saw you with that Egyptian girl." he says bitterly.

"…"

Seto is confused. But somehow, he manages to understand some things.

"What's the matter, pretty boy? I caught you unready? Why did you come? She didn't satisfy you in bed? So you ran to your puppy." he says, bitterly again.

"I…She made me kiss her!"

"I'm not swallowing your lies anymore. Now get lost!"

Seto decides they need to talk.

"You…revenged to me? That's what I saw?"

"I slept with him because he's better than you."

"No, you didn't." Joey hears the voice behind him.

"Tris? Go back to bed."

"I can't when you're too loud." he sits in an armchair before the two lovers.

"Like I said, Kaiba, we did nothing. We tried, but…"

"Tristan, shut the fuck up!" Joey hisses.

Despite that, Tristan continues.

"He called your name before anything happened."

"I'll kill you!"

"Is it true, Joey?"

Joey says nothing, glaring madly at his ex- best friend.

"He wanted revenge, so he kissed me in front of your corporation."

"Tristan…"

"Let him talk!" orders Seto.

"Well, he wouldn't if you didn't cheat on him. I think I'll better leave you now to talk." he says and goes back to Joey's room. "If you make up, please let me know, so I could continue sleeping on the couch."

"I'll kill him!" Joey hisses, still glaring in direction Tristan has just disappeared.

"Puppy, is it true?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Joey, let me explain…"

"I don't want to hear! Get lost!"

"She owns 51 of my corporation. Don't ask how did that happen, but if I piss her off, I'll lose everything. I must take care of Mokuba, I have to obey her…"

"Don't believe ya!"

"I wouldn't lie and put Mokuba in that context! You know that!"

Joey is considering that fact.

"She made me kiss her…It looks like a plan…She knew about the two of us."

"She knew?!"

Kaiba nods.

"But how?"

"Dunno."

Joey recalls the event. Suddenly, he realizes something (what a cliché!)

"Strange how Marik infiltrated into our group…He told it was because of Bakura, but…I was taking a walk with him when I saw you two."

Kaiba smirks.

"Ishtar siblings…"

Joey is starting to breathe faster. It was just a misunderstanding. Seto wanted to settle, as much as he wanted.

He jumps Kaiba, pinning him against the couch.

He's so horny suddenly.

Kaiba's surprised.

He widens his eyes.

"Did you sleep with her?" Joey asked, whispering, while exploring area around Seto's perfect ear.

"No." Seto's already intoxicated by Joey's scent.

"How crazy this world is!" Joey comments.

"Joey…" Kaiba whispers.

"Let's cuddle, Seto."

"We'll cuddle later. I want to fuck you."

Joey smiles.

He's whispering dirty things into Kaiba's ear and Seto's responding by pushing Joey off of him and spreading his legs.

But Joey didn't finish his speech.

"…chains…leather…whip…seeex…" he continues.

"Shut the dirty mouth of yours…I'm gonna fuck you like never before…" Kaiba's ravishing his neck.

"Seto…We mustn't wake Tristan…I have to walk him to the airport in two hours…"

"Don't worry about that. I'll just do a blowjob to you…"

"Then we'll cuddle…"

"Fine, we'll cuddle." Seto rolls his eyes.

Joey just wanted to piss him off.

He missed that so badly.

--

**AN: What would I. and M. think up to separate them again and will they succeed?**

**Find out in next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:

"_Seto…We mustn't wake Tristan…I have to walk him to the airport in two hours…"_

"_Don't worry about that. I'll just do a blowjob to you…"_

"_Then we'll cuddle…"_

"_Fine, we'll cuddle." Seto rolls his eyes._

_Joey just wanted to piss him off._

_He missed that so badly._

--

"Make a little space, Seto!"

"This is a damn couch! How do you think I can manage that?"

"Maybe we should…Never mind. We're getting up in a half an hour, anyways."

Joey's hugging Kaiba tightly, not allowing him to fall from the couch.

Kaiba is staring through the window, at incoming sunrise.

It is still dark in the room, though.

"So, pup, did you really want to sleep with Taylor?"

Falls a question all of a sudden.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You know what they say, honesty and good communication are the key for a good and long lasting relationship."

Kaiba can't see how much Joey is blushing.

Joey thinks it isn't time to open up and tell what he was feeling then.

Their relationship is still young.

"You bastard!" he punches lightly Kaiba's shoulder, then hugs him again, "You're really making me uncomfortable! And the only good communication is between our dicks and anuses."

Kaiba chuckles.

"I thought our relationship has another dimension…" he whines.

"You sound like an abandoned bitch, you know."

"I'm doing my best to piss you off."

Silence.

"God, you did a great blowjob! I've been missing it."

"Pervert!"

And suddenly, a change of atmosphere. Joey says nothing in reply.

"Joey?"

Joey slips from the couch, making circles across the living room.

Seto sits up.

'What is it?"

"I wonder how you can win back your corporation, so you could fuck that bitch off!" Joey looks at him, concerned.

Seto sighs.

"We're gonna hide, right? And then, when we win that bitch, we'll…"

"Look, pup…I think we should take a break…No, don't look at me like that!" Joey's eyes are full of tears.

It is sunrise and the room is lightened enough so Seto can see Joey's eyes clearly.

Joey's shaking his head in disagreement and disappointment.

"I thought there was something going on between us. But you're tricking me all the time. You use me…" Joey is stepping back as Seto's approaching him.

"Just the way I wanted to use Tris… But he believed in me… Despite those horrible lies I told him and horrible thing I almost did. Fucking him without love…" Joey's heading to the kitchen. Seto follows him.

"Joey, you need to understand…"

"Understand what? _He _loves _me_, _he_ sacrifices. And I'm unable to love him back. Unable because of you. I called your name while trying to sleep with him. I hurt him, my best friend, because of you. And you…You ungrateful son of a bitch!"

"I'll marry her. I must, it's a pla…"

"It's all about damn money and sex."

"No, it isn't!" now Joey is standing on his feet, facing with that confusing and hot CEO.

He's unable to control his tears.

How pathetic.

"No, Joey…" Seto whips his tears, "No, because…"

"…big boys don't cry, right?" Joey interrupts, snorting.

Seto's just staring at him, amazed by his beauty.

He's so damn beautiful even when he cries.

Now he looks like an abandoned puppy.

And it would tear apart every single person in the world.

Can it tear apart Seto?

"Why do you care so much?"

Joey says nothing.

"I don't deserve you." says Seto, not believing he said that.

Joey remembers his and Tristan's recent conversation.

He's making a parallel.

It's a strange pattern, a perfect circle of cursed fate.

"No, you don't. It's about that damn circle that will never open and let people be happy."

Seto takes these words and puts them aside. He doesn't understand clearly, but he feels sorrow in the other boy's words.

"I want this really work, Joseph." they're both surprised Seto used Joey's full first name, " I really do. But I need to do that in order to find her weak points and destroy her…It may take some time."

Joey shakes his head.

"Joey, please promise you will wait for me. I won't touch her."

Kaiba mustn't let himself break down now.

Joey disagrees.

"It's a plan. I will leave her as soon as I manage to return my company."

"I don't believe you." Joey pushes him aside. "I'm gonna wake Tristan now."

"I'll drive you two to the airport."

"It won't be necessary. We'll take a cab. By the time I return, I don't want to find you in here." Joey leaves the kitchen.

Seto is honorific person, but he doesn't say: 'Fine, I don't care. I'm over you anyways.', as expected.

He just leaves, defeated for the first time.

--

"You two didn't make up, did you?" asks Tristan while eating breakfast.

"Neh." Replies Joey. "He wants to marry her."

"Oh…"

"It's not that he feels something for her...He needs to…Well, to kiss up her ass. He thinks that's the way to return his company."

"Sounds like a good plan, finding her weak points."

"He said that as well, but I disagree. "

"You're jealous."

"No, I'm not! He wants us to make a break during that. I don't trust him. I don't believe we'll manage to handle that. We'll never be together again."

Tristan nods.

But he figures something important.

"I'll cancel the flight. I need to do something before I go."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. Just stay here. I think there's a chance Seto doesn't have to do that. And Joey…He cares. You see he sacrifices."

Joey smiles weakly, putting all hopes in his best friend.

"I really don't deserve friend like that."

"Maybe there is really something in Tea's speeches after all."

--

**Yugi's place**

"Hey, Yugs."

"I thought you took off! What a wonderful surprise! So, you're staying." Yugi is cheerful as always.

"Neh, I'm leaving, but later. " Yugi's smile died. "I just need to say goodbye to all of you and…"

"I thought you made up with Joey!"

"Yeah, I did, but Honshu is my home now and I can't abandon it just like that. I mean, you know…Anyway, I want to talk to Marik. Is he around?"

"No, not yet. But you can hang around with me. I'm so bored!"

"Sure, mate! What are we going to do?"

"Well, you suck at dueling…But…Hey, somebody's ringing. I'll be right back."

Tristan glances at watch. It's eleven. Sunday is just beautiful.

He's thinking about how this weekend was twisted.

He made up with his best friend…

Then the said best friend seduced him…

Joey hurt him badly.

And he managed to forgive.

And now he's helping him.

How noble.

"Can't believe, you arrived earlier…" Tristan hears a conversation between Yugi and somebody, "You, who late so much…Ehm…Tristan is here, wanting to talk to you about something, Marik…Bakura, don't look at me like that! He just wants to talk to him…You want to come in? Oh, sure…Sorry, guys!"

Various footsteps.

First one handsome albino shows up.

Then his lover, blond and sunburned.

They greet him.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" asks Marik, somehow seductively.

Bakura glances at him.

If a glance could kill, Marik would be six feet underground.

"We need to talk alone." says Tristan, realizing how that sounded.

Bakura hisses a little.

"Sure." says Marik, he measures him slowly.

Tristan knows he just wants to make Bakura jealous. And he's succeeding.

They're leaving Yugi's living room and going to the kitchen.

"I'm listening." says Marik, uninterested.

They sit one opposite another.

"What would you do if Pegasus takes Bakura again?"

"What the hell?!"

"I think I was clear enough."

Tristan doesn't want to waste time.

"None of your business." he snorts.

"Do you love him?"

"I do."

"Right, you've got a second chance. You'll not screw it up."

"And your point is…?"

"I know and Kaiba and Joey know that you and Ishizu separated them. And I'm pretty sure you're making up something new."

Marik raises his delicate blond eyebrow.

"What if they wanted a second chance? Which they do, in fact. And Kaiba has to be with your sister not because he loves her or something, but to feed his brother. And in order to do so, he broke up again. The same day they made up. And they're suffering both. Would you like to lose your lover again, just like he did?"

Marik lowers his head.

"No, I don't…But!" he raises his head, "Why do _you_ care if they're together or not? Isn't it in you interest Joey be single? Why aren't you chasing after him? I thought you're together!"

"We're not, as you see."

"So Kaiba returned to beg for another chance and Joey simply left you, isn't it? Oh, poor you! And you're trying to save his relationship with moneybags after all. Why? Aren't you angry? Don't you want them suffer?" Marik is cruel and trying to manipulate.

"You don't get it. I'm doing this because he's my friend. And no matter what happened, friends are there to forgive. That is something people like you cannot understand even if they want to."

Marik frowns.

'What do you want, Tristan?"

A short pause.

"I want you to talk to Ishizu and to adjust her leave Kaiba and give him those 51 she took him."

'You must be kidding!"

"I'm dead serious!"

"No way, man…"

"What if Pegasus decides to seduce your 'precious Kura' again? What would you do? And there's no one to help you, you're all alone and unhappy. That's how they feel. Just put yourself into their position. If you were them, it wouldn't be pleasant, right?"

Marik is thinking very long.

But Tristan is patient.

The idea of Kura being uke to somebody else…Especially when talking about Pegasus…Isn't pleasant. So damn it isn't!

"Yeah, I'll do my best. If Kura runs to that guy again, I would shoot myself."

"That's my boy!" Tristan grins.

--

**Marik's place that evening**

"Who would have thought I'd be the one saving Kaiba's ass!" says Marik to his partner.

"Why are you dong that, then?"

'Cuz something similar could happen to me' he thinks.

"Cuz somebody has to piss on Ishizu's head already! Damn I'd like to see that scene! She's so annoying sometimes."

"That's my boy!" Bakura sits in his lap. "After that dinner, I'm gonna wrap you in chains and scar you…Mmmmm!"

"Sure, Kura baby! Can't wait to be uke to you…"

'Only in your dreams.' he thinks, though.

"You tricked me the other night, but tonight I'll punish you!" says Bakura.

Marik's just smirking mysteriously.

"I think she arrived. I heard he car. I'll open her and, Kura…Be nice."

Bakura just nods.

--

"Stop, Marik! I don't want that, so please will you leave the idea?"

"No, I won't. He doesn't love you, sis. And no matter what you try, he still won't love you. And I think you don't love him either. You're just obsessed."

Ishizu sits demonstratively on the couch.

"But, bro…"

"Think for a sec. Odion wants you."

"He's poor."

"For fuck's sake, leave Kaiba alone already! You don't know how to run company, you know nothing! And he cares about Joey and you can't change it!"

"No, he doesn't! He was fucking him, that's all!"

"You know Kaiba well enough to know that he says very often things he doesn't mean at all."

Ishizu sighs.

"He's enough of it, and I am. Let people live, for once."

"Y-you sure? I'm suffocating him…?"

"Damn you suffocate him! Like you don't know! If there weren't for his brother, he would leave you even if that meant to lose his company."

"But…"

"No matter what, you lose. He'll never be yours. He belongs to Joey."

"N-no…" she falls to the ground, on her knees, crying hysterically.

"Leave him alone. Give him back his percents."

"I'll…I'll...Leave him alone…Just because you asked me to."

She says and runs out.

--

**A month later**

"I could never assume she was such a lunatic!" says Joey.

"Poor Marik! Did you see him at the funeral? He was completely destroyed." says Yugi.

"But he doesn't mind Bakura comforting him…in his own twisted sadistic way." says Seto.

"What happened, happened and we can do nothing about that. The worst thing is over."

"Yeah, pup. So, did you choose the destination?"

'What destination?" asks Yugi.

"Since he graduated with good marks and all ( not good as mine), we're going somewhere for the summer break."

"Well…I'll tell you in bedroom…later."

Kaiba blushes.

Yugi disappears in a second.

"Come, puppy…I'm gonna fuck you senseless until you pass out."

"Sounds great…" Joey grabs his cock over his pants and rubs it.

Kaiba moans.

"If you want more of it…"

"I'll fuck you right here if you don't stop."

"I like challenges, though…"

"Then I'll give you one." Seto leans in and whispers something.

"What?! I thought you were trying just to make teacher disgusted! And so not in front of her!" (1)

Kaiba smirks evilly.

--

(1)- see chapter 7

**AN: Well, I'd stop here if you don't mind. I think this is good enough. They managed to survive many things and remain together. Happy end after all! **


End file.
